Large facilities may present navigation problems for the uninitiated visitor. Such facilities include large office complexes, malls, shopping districts, airports, and government facilities. A visitor may forget where they parked their car, or may repeatedly inquire about directions to or from their intended destination(s).
Facilities may provide printed directories and information booths to assist the uninitiated visitor to their destination(s). Printed directories and information booths may not always be located in convenient locations, and the visitor may be delayed to their destination by the necessity of digression to obtain directions.